The Lost One
by Eclipse1
Summary: The Ten Tails true purpose, to protect humanity at all cost. He failed, but can he win this war? More importantly what is he exactly? No matter as leader of the UN and the last surviving member of God Squad, his mission his clear and this time he won't fail also who were the UN fighting that caused the...Read to find out. (Being rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

REWRITE

**"There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself, or for someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever known, or everyone you have ever loved, for the sake of something greater. But sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes it is nothing more than gritting your teeth through pain, and the T**

**― Veronica Roth, Allegiant**

**I do not own Naruto the only thing I do own is my OC's understood. Now shall we begin?**

**May 24, 2010- **_The World is once again on the brink of war due to terrorist attacks increasing worldwide. In response to this threat the United Nations calls for an emergency assembly on how to deal with this global crisis. In response the United Nations have decided that all members of the Security Council will fund the biggest intelligence operation in the history of man; the operation is called 'Lost and Found' further information will be discussed at a later date sometime within the next year._

**August 29, 2014- **_The world cheers as once again world peace is secure once again; however that is short live. Russian leader Putin has lead a more aggressive approach to getting things he wants such as the unofficial occupation of Ukrainian territory. The UN demands that Putin Recall all forces from the Ukrainian territory immediately or face punishments for his actions; to which he does not comply._

**September 5, 2014**_\- In response to pervious violations Russia has many sanctions placed on it for refusal to leave invaded territory. People all over the world cry for the UN to take action against Putin; the UN decides to not make any comment on the current subject. Currently Russia is being threatened to be kicked out of the UN for Repeat Violations for what the UN's very definition is; to keep global peace. Their only response is to leave first, no further information is divulged by the United Nations as of now. _

**-CBN NEWS, September 29, 2014-**

Looking at the screen we see a young redheaded woman looking at her cameraman. A look of horror and disgust plainly seen on her face.

"Hello and good afternoon everyone my name is Shara Linkins and we interrupted your broadcast for breaking news. Apparently it has been confirmed that Russia has been doing highly illegal genetic experimentation on the people of their country. They've been splicing the genetics of human with animal affectively creating the once mythical and once impossible to prove creature that is known as a 'Chimera'. We…" she turns to her left putting a finger up to her left ear trying to hear something.

"Oh my God!" she took a breath before speaking again.

"I've just received word that the officials in Russia have lost contact with one of their labs near Yakutsk and the city itself has gone dark. People we may be dealing with a **very big threat**. I ask you to remain calm as the United Nations is at this very moment deciding on how to handle this very situation. This is Shara Linkins signing off thank you."

**September 30, 2014- **_ The United Nation as of September 30, 2014 has declared war against Russia deeming the country unsuitable to fit in the global community and as of now lost its sovereignty. Russia demands immediate support against the Cameras and when the world finds out, they are shocked at what they find. Almost forty percent of their forces are dead or MIA when asked why Russia responds with they have unknown abilities witched allowed them to escape the facility in the first place._

**November 30 2014**_\- An unknown virus is attacking every person worldwide. So far there are no negative effects of this virus or at least any deaths; Russia has fallen back to Moscow while the Chinese hold them at the great wall. Some effects of this virus have been people being turned into the definition term of an Anthropomorphic being as of why still unknown. Further studies of these people show that they gain a large amount of power alongside the humans that also have the virus; basically everyone, so far they still have every right a human would. The most powerful and rarest are those with nine tails. All of them have been pushed to the front line for support._

**_May 24, 2024-_**_ All contact within Eastern Europe has been lost along with China, Southeast Asia, Oceania, Southern America and half of central America. Four ten tails have emerged and have pledged their support; one in Europe, North America (contact in the Western area of California), Central America. The last one was asked by the others to stay behind and oversee their operations. The remainder of the UN gave authorization for project Excidus to proceed. They also gave clearance for Protocol 1001-256-S and the constructions of the 106 Vultures ._

**Project Excidus-** This project is to take the last un-deployed ten tails and spice his genetics with that of a Camera hive mind one of the rarest and deadliest of the cameras. This also means the subject will have to undergo major cybernetic implants and install a CCP, CAC chip. The Control Chip Processes will help the unit download massive amounts of information at once; Such as the World History Archive. (Created after the massive loss of Russia). The Command and Control chip allows the unit to control the entire unmanned and even manned fleet. This gives it constant update in information and can even coordinate mass countermeasures _ against the cameras. The Unit which is male has been codenamed 'control'. _

**Protocol 1001-256-S- This**_ is a last ditch effort to make sure mankind survives the war by wiping us out or in some peoples world pulling a Forunner. The Ten tails will give up their lives in order to manipulate the vary laws of everything to kill all biological life including their own. This Will release a massive shockwave that causes an instant incinerate of life while at the same times taking the genetic code stored in control and releasing the specimens which will replace us. All technology and any stored history will remain locked up in a private location. Only control will be able to access it once it's sealed if Control survives; that's an unknown._

**106 Vultures- **_The massive flying ships are a smaller version of the Phoenix-class colony ship from Halo armed with all the equipment but with no slip space drive they were inspired by the Halo-Series and have been given the highest of priority if Humanity can evacuate the planet by the time they're completed. They are filled pact with food, weaponry, Fire bases, medical supplies and factories/Agriculture floors. After all who knows how long they would be in space after the S-protocol was instated? _

_ **Being built: 5 **_

**Time till complete: 37 years at full operational capacity.**

**May 24, 2025- **_The Exodus project was successful and has already proven results by launching a massive air strike against major camera nests globally, Tristian also known as control said ominous words after the strike but those were ignored except by the other ten tails they were; "It's not enough we will lose". When the others noticed a lack of emotion or even will in the young fox's voice they demanded to know what they really did to him. To which they said. "We told him he'd lose the equivalent to his soul but he said better me then them and now I'll be of use to people instead of handling tactics and finance management." When they thought about it, it did make since and the only reason any of these people even have bullets too shoot was because of him. Why does he feel so useless? _

**After the operation, Control changed. Many ignored it but others didn't. He follows almost any orders given to him. We say almost because there are some orders that he could not follow due to it contradicting his creation in the first place. Later it was discovered that a powerful drug was induced into his system in order to keep 'under control' as the French Security Council said. Almost immediately the other members frowned on this and order this drug forbidden to use on Control. Much to the other Ten Tails joy the original personality of Control has shown itself, though control said himself that the effects may never truly where off. **

**March 29, 2030- **_An unknown Ten tails has been revealed as an enemy combatant, one as powerful as the UNs' 'Control', many battles between the two insure but always end with a draw. Unknowingly to anyone on either side, the two realize something; they are twins, brother and sister though she retains her human form while the brother doesn't. Over time they realize that their dream of peace will never happen both of their races are on the verge of extinction also despite their effort no information on either of their pasts are found. _

**February 1, 2049- ** _Over the past two decades the United Nations collapsed and now only its shell remains. Only Washington D.C remains well the inner part of the city anyways, the final stand of humanity, not the other went wiped out but they are considered humans no matter what. The remaining one hundred thousand remain buying time for the Protocol to activate which would be any minute now. _

**The story will now continue from eclipse's point of view.**

Looking around at the others standing in the circle with we wait for the command to be given, turning to the general we all, yes even I smile for in the end we win no more lives will be lost at the hands of these monsters overall we killed almost thirty billion… most would saw impossible but they reproduce too quickly and have a short life span because of it….that's was the main factor to why we lost. I'm can tell you this people are tough we fought almost five years past what I predicted. I was brought out of my thoughts by the general.

"Contr- Tristian I want you to give a speech for the boys out there before we do this understand." I could tell it was an order one that I must follow, time to tell everything I guess.

Opening my holo emitter in my shoulder I made hundreds of holo- speakers around the map. I took one breath.

"Soldiers hear me now, today we will die so that future generations can survive unknowingly owing their lives too your sacrifices. The enemy shows no mercy or pity for us nor we them we simply kill each other to survive. Her me now these dam animals are at our door step and is trying to stop us saving everything and one on this planet. They attacked us, shed our blood any dare think they can win this fight."

I took another deep breath my emotions are showing but right now I don't care about the phenomenon.

"I say we send these animalistic barbarians STRAIT TO HELL LET THEM COME, LET THEM FAIL WE WILL WIN EVEN IN DEFEAT BECAUSE THAT'S HUMANITIES GRATEST TRYUMPH. SHOW THEM THE POWER OF HUMANITY!"

After I said that a massive chorus of yells and screams of agreement filled the air the sound traveling outside of the city. It only stopped when sounds of roars and gunshots were heard. Stepping down from the pedestal I got into the circle only to be asked two questions. The first one came from the oldest nicked name the queen and is also my grandmother.

"When did you get your emotions back?" my answer was quick as the energy in us was released. "Only for a short amounts of time as you know, that drug did some serious brain damage."

The other was asked simultaneously by the couple Bradien( a brown wolf) and Lisa (A reddish/ white cat) "Do you want us to do you a favor when you're ready?"

As the power was released I felt hand on my chest looking down I see it's theirs, looking back up they whispered one thing "You done your part" then I felt a something from the ground it was the Gedo statue my grandmother was always working on in her free time as I was being pulled into it while it was retreating back down they both gave all their knowledge, by this point I was yelling and trying but I was too exhausted I'd already used most of my powers earlier I feel into the embrace of darkness and slowly into pure and udder sadness.

-Sometime later-

Opening my eyes I looked around noticing nothing was around me even if I tried to touch something there was just nothing. Looking down I noticed my clothes were all torn to shreds leaving my underwear really the only thing intact in this cold place. I felt something hit my thigh something wet, tracing my hand to where it came from I realized that I was crying then I let it go I just cried and cried so many tears; ones that I didn't even know I had.

'Why did you put me here, why can't I just die like I wanted?' I clawed at wrist making them bleed but they instantly healed after just one drop of blood. Realizing it was useless to attempt suicide I just went over everything I had stored in my brain which is basically everything about anything man know-…did know is what I should say/think. Then I understood everything the reason why the ten tails were nigh immortal and powerful was because of one very disturbing fact.

"By God our power comes from the dead souls of people and now I contain all of them" the realization of something else hit me caused me to be curled my hands on my head. "I'm a murder the…..the murder of the human race…My punishment….I understand it's to be alone forever with my forbidden knowledge."

After an amount of time I got an idea, I have a library I know what's in it but that's it I'll read. Going through the library I realized many things about them I didn't know I-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I rolled on the floor in pain something was drawing my energy out and that's when it hit me the statue draws it power from me.

I felt I drawing on more of my power but when I tried to scream a collar was wrapped around my neck. When I stopped I tried to pull it off, hell I tried almost anything but it was futile.

"Calm down you'll no longer be harmed" spoke an all too familiar voice looking around I saw Ms. Linkins I tried to say something but nothing came out no matter how hard I tried; I only stopped when she raised her hand.

"I know what's going on, I would love more than anything to tell you but my time is up, I'm being reincarnated." Before she left she gave me a hug saying it was payment for all I gave up.

'How does she know about that it's classified….wait she worked for me so it makes since."

As time passed I once again grew lonely and even tried to kill myself a few time this thing sucks my energy every now and then but only enough for me to notice it, not like before. I've read every book/Info stored in my library, I don't know how much time has passed by but I think a fair amount considering it would explain why I drew on me so fast. But then again this was all theory even for one who manipulates time such as myself.

Leaning back I wondered about the Vultures. They were most likely done by now but something even more scares me the factories well some since only two out of five survived had other things to produce such as construction equipment, MRE's, Fighters, Munitions and some of my armor I have. I have one set of armor with me but what if I get into something that's…..that's right I can't leave here ever.

I curled back up into a ball for some reason it even colder in here than usual causing me to shiver slightly. But oddly enough I felt somewhat comforted by it because well….we're both representations of sadness.

I felt something tingle on my throat, moving my hand to my collar I noticed it felt loosened and somhow I knew I could talk but instead I decided to sing.

(The song was one I wrote- save the child)

_The one, who goes on_

_Is the lost, little child_

_For he knows of the pain for all _

_He walks his lonely road, to the end of time_

_He is the one who knows all, yet still is blind_

_He wakes up at dawn, and dies at night._

_The lost little child is gone; the lost little child is gone._

_To the ones that he knows, they shed no tears for him._

_Let him be free, to know the truth _

_For he's now dead, yet still alive_

_The little child is almost gone_

_He begs and pleads but no one's around_

_All alone he's scared, but alone he always is, this poor child_

_By dawn he wakes, and dies by night_

_The little child is gone; the little child is gone._

_Won't someone please save that poor little child?_

_His lonely road never ends._

_Won't someone please save this child?_

_Now he's gone and has all his friends _

_God please save what's left of the child, for now he's yours_

_In the end I know you saved this child_

_May he find within your arms_

_Thank you for saving the child_

When I stopped I had tears going down my face again. Why am I crying I don't understand? I'm tired I don't know how or why but I must sleep now.

Unbeknown to him many people heard his song and some where even saved other had a change of heart. While the last meet their loved ones. Your voice is the most powerful weapon of all if you chose to use it.

**Well how did you like it?**

**Was it Good or Bad; leave a review please and let me know ok.**

**Anyway if this does better than my other fanfic (really bad) I'll make this one my main story**

**Bye bye.**

**_ hope you enjoyed the rewrite._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back and sorry for the grammar and wording mistakes. I was so happy I forgot to review it for myself, but don't worry because the past is the past. (see what I did there)**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**anyway I took down all chapter without looking if i needed too sorry.**

"Get out of my thoughts!"

Uncurling from my ball I look around looking around I notice instead of the dark emptiness, I see stars…. So beautiful….wait why does this all feel familiar?

Looking around I see two forms both human and …WHAT!

I remember now they look like Naruto and Orbito, my mind was processing every ounce of new information I was getting all of their thoughts and memories are entering my mind.

'This is impossible how can this be? How long have I been asleep…. wait the Gedo! What's going on was it damaged, how has someone entered my prison? I need more information and judging by the amount of power returning to me…'

My thoughts stopped there because of the massive amount of information being forced into my head at once.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Collapsing to the floor I once again curled up into a ball.

'It hurts so much, all this knowledge, too much…. my mind is… being pushed too far.'

Unnoticed by him the two figures turn and looked in his direction trying to find the source of the scream.

As suddenly as the pain came it left, but not without leaving a trace it was here. I could taste the copper in my mouth and felt blood flowing down my lips and chin.

'All this information seems to have caused me some damage, but nothing too serious.'

All the sudden I see people? I think I'm seeing memories of these invaders lives.

I see this boy…..Obito all of his memories hit my mind like bricks but this…..Naruto yes that's it Naruto, both of their memories combined it's like an explosion; rocking the very core of my being. They both suffered so much. While one failed and gave up on his future the other no matter what the odds where, still fought on. This leading to this meeting; Obito wanting to become Naruto while the ladder tries to understand it.

'Obito I see why the Gedo couldn't take you over, you held firm to your memories the ones that you tell people constantly you 'let go of'. But in reality that's all that keeps you going…you envy Naruto but can't tell him, yet your mad….no infuriated at him because he's what you wanted be.'

I seem to understand but still… my thoughts are vanquished by Narutos voice.

"I'm going to bring you back as Obito Uchiha, as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and you're going to atone for your sins." Naruto looked down the pained/disgusted expression never leaving his face.

"You tried to run away from everything….I bet this Rin person if she were still alive she'd say ' Don't act tough and hide your wounds, I'm always watching." After another pause he spoke again.

"You're no one else but you dam it. Don't run away. Come join us Obito." Naruto slowly raised up his hand waiting for him to grasp it; the whole time I was hoping he'd do it. I never saw the last one hundred episodes due to the data corruption in my system, but I hope he takes the hand offered to him…..at least he has a chance of redemption…..the one thing I want…..please take it by this point I was behind him about to put my hand on his back to push him.

But instead of shaking his hand he started to choke Naruto saying one again 'he had no regrets till now'. Well that all ended with Naruto punching him in the face….

.'They're both idiots, why won't he shake his hand. I don't understand human emotions anymore; but that can't be helped. I wish I could leave here… funny I'm a machine who wants things but because of some mistake I still have burst of emotions every now and then.' I stopped my thinking and re-focused on the event going on now.

"The being Rin wanted to watch over isn't you, it was Obito Uchiha."

I watched in amusement as Obito had some type of real time flashback and had other copies of him questing himself. I see now I know this place it seems my prison is a place where you can have the ability to meet your true emotions, but sadly cannot do the same for me, but one must also be wary of the illusions.

"Obito please time is running out" I whispered noticing both Naruto and Obito looking around trying to find where my voice came from. I had a quick thought of leaving but shook my head in sadness knowing they can't feel or see me but can only barely hear me.

Grabbing his hand once more he pulled him saying "Let's go!"

"Yes do it Naruto!" I yelled in glee. A blue screen appeared in front of showing everything going on when they left the area of my prison.

I watched as Naruto cheered when he pulled out the other tailed creatures but felt something around flutter. Looking up I see a seal, putting my hand to I was flown back but I noticed a massive crack showing itself were I put my hand.

"Dam it seems I found what's keeping me but I can't get through it….but maybe they can do more damage yes more, more, more hit my some more please free me." I turned back to the screen again.

"Naruto go help Lord First help seal Madara away." Oh it seems Minato arrived but what shocked me was the whisper he sent to Naruto. "Someone else needs your help." With that Naruto nodded his head and took off. I stood there once again the color and emotion in my eyes gone and said in a soft voice.

"Does he mean me, but I'm invisible to everyone, all I can do is watch. I lost the will and permission to live long ago."

"Do you really believe that?" spoke someone. My faded eyes went wide turning to the seal I see-

"Hello there my name Kushina Namikaze good to meet ya." She said a smile on her face. "And you are?"

I remained quite not responding to the question, but still how'd she get in here? All the information I had gathered shows me she is dead, her chakra gone; so how is she here?

"I know it hurts to talk but can you at least respond to me Ten Tails?" Looking up she's in my face.

"Do you want to help Naruto out?" she asked

My only response was me nodding my head. 'Wait I can't control my body what's going on?'

"I can answer that. Your body wants to roam the earth again just like it did millions of years ago, well that's my best estimate from the small memory I got when my son indirectly sent some of his chakra in here. Listen I have one favor to ask you, will you hear it?"

I nodded slowly, this time my body was under my control.

'But what did she want, me, my power, immortality…dear god please don't let it be my v-.' she stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh kami nononononono…..just please make sure that type of war never happens again and help my son….. got it."

Sitting down on the floor I whispered something but still she heard it. "Huh…. What was that?"

She walked up to me and sat beside me to which I moved away.

"Oh now come here you and answer me dam it open up!" She pulled me up and did something that hasn't happened in so long. Her voice was motherly like.

"You spent all alone here for Kami knows how long. People are fighting over you when your suffering and you won't talk to anyone even though you're crying to be free. You need to let your emotions show more you-"

She stopped mid rant when she felt hands clutch themselves just below her shoulders and felt wetness on her skin. Looking down she saw the creature crying and to add to her utter surprise he spoke quietly but still spoke .

"Name: Control, Age: 16 Class: ten tails. I'm the last of my kind from my era" Wait what did he say?

"Your sixteen" she blurted in surprise.

'He's a mere child and fought a losing war wait how is he that young!'

He flung himself off of her his face showing sorrow and surprise.

"Forgive me it's just you reminded me of grandmother and I was happy…"

An award silence fell over the two.

"In case you're wondering my body changed and stopped aging keeping my age close to sixteen leaving me with this body forever….. Well I think I could change it but this place restricts and steals my power."

Control slightly shivered causing Kushina to worry.

"You ok" she asked reaching a hand out to help him up until he slapped it away, shock immediately taking form on his face.

"Sorry please forgive me it's just when people touch me, my body reacts in different ways depending on the person…..yours made me feel safe which for me is impossible." His eyes started regaining their emotions and color again.

"I will assist Naruto in his quest but….." he said

"But what?" Kushina asked sitting in front of him, he didn't move this time.

'Well at least its progress' Kushina thought.

"My power is only around nineteen percent not much help by my standards but no…..yes… I do… regaining control now….. Prepare to activate on my mark. "

Standing up Control walked over to the seal an insane smile on his face.

"What's going on?" asked Kushina now really worried about the look on his face. He turns too her, some type of armor forming around his body and face all of his fur in the meantime was turning silver or black along with a bluish glow that has formed around his eyes, hands and feet.

"The' BCS-001' also known as the Battle Control Suit is the armor I wear into battle. Without knowing it, you forming here is weakening the seal and letting me re-access my full functions. Power at twenty percent and stable….. accessing the Isabelle now access granted."

Kushina stood in amazement as a big device suddenly formed in his two hands as some type of massive tube with a hole at the end?

"What's that?" she asked

"A gun…one that can shoot as fast as I want to, if I mix in some of my power. It also has two other modes all together starting with this one they are Sniper, Pistol and Customized sword. Huh wait what?"

Kushina took a step close when his eyes faded again.

"All projects issued by the UN have been completed and are awaiting orders. After completion of initial projects the factories were set to produce the NCB-Project. Now awaiting official orders from Control"

"What's that?" Kushina asked wondering what these projects are and why they are so important

"Unknown now accessing satellite gama-41….location confirmed now running a geological survey of the planet….complete. Now referencing with known coordinates of the foundries and factories." I stopped as she asked another question while rubbing her head.

"Ummmmmm what's the difference they sound the same?"

'This Kushina seeks answers that I can easily provide…. as long as they are not classified. For now I shall answer her.'

"They both in terms are the same thing but it's what they're making that causes me to change the name. The factories are focused on war production while the foundries are focused on improving and production of all techs while implementing or even replacing outdated technology. I created an AI to keep all of that functioning and it seems she's still active but offline at the moment…."

I stopped to think of a way to restart the AI.

"Ah I could cause her to do a hard restart by overloading the tertiary reactors but that may cause damage she is quite old now…any other questions mam?"

Looking down she said in a firm voice. "Before I let you go you need to tell me more about yourself"

"Agreed instead let me show you though the invaders allowed me to access a new function for my cell. Witness humanities past-"He was stopped by a massive case of coughing up blood at what Kushina said.

"Ya know you sound and look like a girl right?" She was laughing and rolling around on the floor at my reaction and my now very red looking face, even with the fur you could see it.

While that was going on I sat down; bringing my knees closer and laying my chin on top, basically pouting.

'It's not my fault I sound that way or have strange reactions when I'm surprised…stupid human…but by protocol all of my kind are human as well…wait but in this time we're…. no I'm not….. Dam at this rate I'll end up growing mushrooms everywhere LOL. Wait since when do I have a sense of humor? Dam it why do I have to look an act so much like grandma.'

I got up again done with my sulking, I was about to activate Isabelle when an error message popped up saying that the minimal amount of power needed is not present. Cursing my luck I went over the information on the Gedo statue.

'What going to happen when I leave.' Questions like such were going through my mind.

'Well it looks like I'll finally get out but wait….nononono please let this be wrong….' What I found out brought me too my knees…. it seems I failed again. Kushina came up with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Control, sorry if that was too far i-"She stopped when I looked at her, my control over my fear nearly breaking loose.

"The Gedo has other things here beside me…. it's also the prison for multiple Chimeras" Kushina took a step back when he came forward and grabbed her arm.

"The stakes have changed mam." His eyes color faded. "Under UN Orders all Chimeras must be destroyed as they pose to large of a threat to humanity."

He brought his face closer to her, while she got ready for a fight. The grip on her arm tightened greatly.

"The Gedo will fall and I will die but the Chimeras will still be released. I will gladly accept your offer in return for completing my purpose. Your son will be protected, but only after the threat has been eliminated."

Color returning from his eyes he took a step back, a smile gently placing itself apon his face.

"I also have a present to give Naruto when this is all over well and a few others as well."

"What are you….a machine a person or….." she asked curious act times he acts like a machine while at other times acting human like.

"I don't know all the surgeries I had changed me to what you see here today but even so I'm still the weakest out of all of them…. how did I ever get ranked as second."

"What there are more of your kind? But wait isn't The other tails part of your race or you?"

"Yes...…No all the others died when we destroyed all life on the earth to stop the Chimera threat. I'll tell you more when this is done."

"Ok one more question why do you have a collar? Do you have a fetish for that kind of stuff cause let me tell yo-"I stopped her in the middle of the sentence.

"No…. it seals my voice in the outside world but also represents my time as a prisoner of both the Gedo and my duty to humanity. Also I think I represent the shackles put on my will…no my soul….can we leave now even though I won't be able to talk anymore if I go I'll still do it. Also don't even try to remove it trust me the pain is unbearable"

I nearly passed out remembering the pain it caused me trying to remove the collar, it felt like every atom inside my body was being ripped apart along with this blasted collar

'….wait did she imply…. 'I didn't even allow the thought to continue

"How much have you sacrificed?" She asked I didn't answer verbally but she got the hidden message.

Taking a look at the seal she noticed that she doesn't even know how to break it. In fact she has never even seen a seal like this.

"Umm…?"

"Here!" I yelled grabbing her arm forcing her palm to rest at the center of the seal. Only a few second later the seal shattered only leaving a light were it once stood.

"Well I guess this is it for me." Kushina said sadly, even though she'd never admit it she enjoyed the time spent here it was…different and fun. She found a new pleasure in teasing the almighty/ apparently weakest ten tails.

"You are both right and wrong…where there is an end there is a beginning. You're coming with me….to see your beloved child." I spoke those words with no emotion because if I did I would get all sappy again.

"Wait how can you do that? I know you don't have the ability to-"Kushina was silenced by a hand on her mouth.

"The only time I will speak is when doing an incantation. My fellow ten tails used me for the secondary reason of my creation. That was to hold all the knowledge of my era. Your chakra is nothing more than a side effect of my sealing. In essence you…. no everyone from this era has done nothing but steal my power. I know far more ancient things but in return I don't know much of anything in the way of combat here, besides what I took from Obito and Naruto."

The whole area around them began to shake violently causing us both to land on the ground well Kushina at least.

"Hey I've got a question for you; how did you even find out I was here?" I said quietly. This had been bugging me the whole time, how the hell did they find me past the defenses of the Gedo.

She got up dusting herself off and looked at me with an inquisitive look. "You don't know?" I only shook my head.

"Your song the one you sung earlier anyone who was reanimated heard it. The only reason I heard it was because of the now very small amount of chakra inside my son. I have no body-" I cut her off.

"But as long as your essence your chakra was in him your soul was still active…Ingenious…..yes that will save me a lot of power." By now I was pacing around in a circle with one hand on my chin.

"Care to explain owe great ten tails.-"once again interrupted but now she was angry and only held back because of what I said.

"I could just copy your genetic structure from you soul, add in the variables of your life and boom an exact but soulless body but with the soul next to me it should automatically draw you in…..now beginning calculations based on knowledge gained…..100%.

At that moment two big flashes of light appeared in front of me. Looking up I smiled at the shocked expression of her face.

'Paybacks a bitch huh' both sides of my personalities were smirking at this

"How did you…not even a single hand sign was used…..my body it's real again and … better-"

Before she could continue I forcefully pulled her with me into the light on my left; it being the closest one and all while yelling.

"No time the Gedo is about to implode the whole area."

We reached it just in time because as soon as we left, the area we were in just disappeared but I knew it imploded because of the massive shock wave blowing us out the other end of the light tunnel, and then darkness but before I passed out I wrapped my body around her protectively. I wasted too much energy for her to die here.

One thing was certain though I felt dirt, sand… and the smell of battle.

**Well this is chapter two and I hope you enjoy it I'm posting it fresh so…LOL. Sorry I've come down with a horrible case of extra energy and randomness.**

**Also please leave reviews**

**So once again I'm sorry ahead for any grammar or wording mistakes ahead of time because I know I might've missed a few.**

**So who should we fight first Madara or the Chimeras first.**

**And for those wondering what happened to Madam Linkins you'll find out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 everyone and thank you for reading.**

**So I just once again need you my readers to do me a favor; Leave reviews.**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Yay chapter three enjoy!**

"Wak….p….am….Contro…ine"

BAM!

Jumping from the pain of being slapped I look around eyes changing into 'Combat Mode'. Only to see Kushina staring at me with a worried look, that's when she spoke.

"Oh thank kami I thought you were dead from the explosion oh kami your body!."

Not knowing what she was talking about I tried to get up only to fail a pain shot all up my body. Looking down I saw that my badly was damaged heavily. 'Damage report'. As soon as I thought that a screen appeared in front of me showing all the current damage done to my body.

Damage report…

53% of current systems active nanites deployed to selected areas.

10% of current wound are related to similar types of heat based burns while the other43% consist of broken and or dislocated bones.

Please proceed with caution commander

End of Damage Report

Feeling a warm sensation of my body I silently purr with pleasure, due to the pain now being nonexistent. Feeling something on my shoulder I look over to Kushina who seems worried; I smiled and stood up to calm her nerves.

"Let's go, Naruto and his friends need help." She spoke softly, Nodding I picked her up bridle style.

"WHAT!" Ignoring her protest we continued on are way for less than two seconds the whole but short time she gripped me like her life depended on it. As soon as we showed up the entire area had gone silent, everyone looked at us. I was right in the middle of a shocked Madara, Naruto, ectra. Feeling something pull down I looked at Kushina.

"Hey next time lets NOT LAND IN THE MIDDLE. Can you even fight in that condition?" Looking down again, she had a point, the armor on both arms where going and my fur/skin still showed signs of burns. Truthfully almost all of the damage was already repaired, but at a cost of a lot of my power. Gaining strength I spoke putting her down.

"Kushina, please stand back I'll handle this." I noticed her shocked face. "The collar doesn't allow me to give off classified information, but since I'm now leader of the UN I've given myself permission to speak, however I can't take this off yet, I don't have the code." Turning towards Madara my eyes narrowing.

"Madara Uchiha, for crimes against humanity I under UN guidelines order you to stand down or you will be attacked." My eyes slightly widened as I just noticed he's alive….no I mean flesh and blood.

'Dam this will be more difficult than I thought.' Before I could continue he popped the knuckles in his hands and came at me faster than I could track….or that's what he thought.

My left hand came up and caught his leg mid strike; I smiled inwardly as his eyes narrowed at mine.

"Why do you have those eyes?" he asked jumping back as I let go of his leg. "And what is the UN?"

"Simple" I said. "I was the first to ever have and the United Nations is an Organization that's been dead for millions of years. Until now that is, because of my return every system, weapon, technology the UN created are now back online wait for orders by me."

"Why are you fighting me?"

"Because Kushina freed me from my horrible prison, I'm more than willing to pay back that-"Before I could finish, a white fist came at me causing me to nearly miss dodging it. Jumping up I did a back flip and land right behind the enemy and used the momentum to sweep his legs out.

As soon as he hit the ground I put both arms in a simple arm lock.

"**Dam, he's quick"** To my horror I see Obito, but with some white creature attached to half of his body, obviously controlling him. I knew he did the revival technique, I could feel his 'Chakra' drain away. Feeling bad for him I sent a massive pulse through his body forcing the creature to detach himself from Obito.

"Impressive, skills youngling." Spoke Madara, Anger flaring, I spoke to him one last time. "You're going to die here." Playing Phoenix by fallout boy I moved closer to him. A smirk made it way unto my face.

Both of them moved against me, though they were fast, they weren't fast enough. Madara came down hard his fist connecting with mine, Zestu followed with a kick aimed with my head but I dodged in time. Feeling something connect with my side I was sent flying back a few meters, quickly regaining my Barings I charged at him and with a series of quick kicks sent him flying, while sending as massive punch to Zetsus' face staggering him.

"Fine how will you handle this?" Madara made a bunch of unrecognizable hand motions with a smirk on his face. I stood still waiting for the attack…..any moment no- the FUCK!

I looked up shocked as five massive objects came hurdling at me. 'Dam hopefully it's still operational.'

System activate…access granted, locating coordinates….. Located. Firing now.

Within seconds a massive bluish/green light came from the sky hitting all boulders at once, completely annihilating everything not even leaving dust. I smirked at the reaction, but got serious and before they good react I was behind Zetsu.

"**WHAT WH-"** he never got to finish, he just dropped dead to the ground, unmoving. Making my hand look like guns I turned to Madara point both at him, two little green balls formed at the tip of my fingers, he didn't seem to notice them.

"What did you do?" he asked voice low, you could see the pure anger in his eyes. A smiled insanely at slightly un-nerving him.

"It seems that my old friend death, said this one didn't belong here nor do you, the others he doesn't care about." I said my facial expression going monotone.

"**I'm so glad you haven't forgotten about me, sorry it took so long, I had to kick some weak shinigamis ass before I could come."**

Appearing to the left of me was nothing more than a cloaked figure, also known as Death. Not turning to meet him, I focus the rest of my power into my eyes.

"What the!" Madara slowly lifted off the ground cursing at his inability to break free.

'I think it's time I end it, both of them…no him for now, I don't have enough info on her yet to make such a move….agreed'

Moving my hands in a circular motion, I star forming one of my top offensive moves.

"Fallen one who was jealous of my race and is the embodiment of all evil. I call upon you're your darkness, one that had corrupted my world for so long. I beg of thee please-" I finished the aerial formation, which was a Pentagram. "SEND ALL MY ENIMES TO HELL, DEMOINC CANNON!"

A massive pure blood red beam shot out engulfing Madaras' body and anything in a mile. Breathing heavily I looked to see my 'Demonic Cannon' worked finally reaching two percent I began to fall only to be caught by something both warm and familiar, the scent of Ramen and cherries hit my nose as I fell asleep as a familiar pain also took control of my body.

"Rest now child you need it." Spoke her voice.

**3****rd**** person**

Everyone, even the tailed beast stood in shock as Kushina caught the monster in her arms and spoke to it like a mother to her child.

"Mother!" Naruto yelled running over to her only to stop in shock at what she was doing. In less than a second he grabbed her and flung the creature away, as the others, Minato, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Kakashi, Obito and surprising the Kages who were still breathing heavily. However someone was very pissed looking at the unmoving creature on the ground.

"NARUTO!" Kushina yelled.

BAM!

"Ow, why'd you do that?" Naruto was currently nursing the bump on his head, from his mother fist. While that was going on, said mother was running over to where the creature landed, eyes growing wide as she saw something. Blood was slowly forming around his body and no small amount of it either.

"TSUNADE come here quickly he's losing a lot of blood and fast." Feeling a hand on her should she looked up to see her friend staring back at her with a questioning gaze but when she saw the state 'it' was in she knelt down checking over and silently cursed.

"I'll try but this body has received much damage, burns, many if not all bones broken, blood loss and I can't treat him with this armor on , come on help me. I need medics over here now!"

As more medics ran over to help Tsunade, Kushina went back over to her son. By now he was standing up, and giving her a 'WTF is going on' Stare, sighing she knew this would take a while, she looked over at the tailed beasts who stared back at her.

"Ask and wait how are you alive?" She asked point to a now normal looking Obito. He in turn looked at the ground.

"That creature somehow saved my life." His face got serious but before he could speak Kurama spoke up.

**(The Kyuubi was released but when Control awoken he sent Naruto chakra unknowingly saving his life.) **

"Yes that seems to the case as well for you Naruto, but more importantly who…no what is that creature? I sensed no chakra from it and even now I still don't, former retainer Kushina would you care to explain."

"Fine, but listen to the whole story ok. While you'll all fight I heard a voice, one that was singing." Ignoring the snorts from her audience. "His name is Control, the last true human as you may call him. His version of humanity lived millions of not billions of years ago but where all killed, he alone watched everyone die around him. They had a plan, one that would stop their enemy once and for all protecting the planet if not everything to exist at all. In the end the four UN or United Nations Ten tails would sacrifice themselves and destroy everything on the planet, but when he was supposed to die at the last minute the true creator of the Gedo threw his body inside to protect him. He sat forced to watch the complete destruction of his people and has spent an unknown amount of time inside the Gedo. Or at least that's what the little bit of memory I found told me. He was a weapon created for the defense of humanity and he….failed. Also that massive beam from the sky…I believe it to be a weapon left by the UN. In exchange for his freedom he had to assist us."

The others, well anyone who heard that was shocked, A force that powerful was pushed to extinction bar one, that thought was utterly terrifying and sad. What had this creature gone through? Naruto felt worse because he hurt an ally, how bad he'd never know.

Tsunade who was listening on the side finally decided to step up and say something.

"Hey, you need to know something." Everyone's attention was on her. Ignoring the 'how's is he' she looked up her eyes showed something slightly disgusted, as if she saw something disturbing.

"His body is in bad shape, all that time in the Gedo he never eat nor drank anything, just now when we took the armor off it wa…just follow….can yall change into something smaller." The tiled beasts gave a huff before multiple puffs of smoke appeared and much smaller forms appeared, like sit on you shoulder size small. Kurama was on Naruto while Susaku was on Gara's (of course) the others sat on the shoulders of other people. As they reached a decent size tent Tsunade spoke once.

"This may be disturbing." A few others like Kiba and Hinata were also there. As she opened the flap everyone's eyes went wide.

"Oh Kami"

"What happened"

"How"

"When"

"This is most disturbing indeed."

That's when 'it' opened its eyes turning to look at everyone.

"I apologize for being in such a state but with my power so low and my body so weak from its time in the Gedo there was nothing I could do. But do not fret because all I need I a few days of rest and A LOT of food and water, mainly meat and water." Spoke Control his voice sounding weak.

They all just looked at his horribly boney and mal-nurtured body. You easily see his ribcage and so many wires were connected to him it made the Biju angry. How could they be doing this to the Ten Tails….no how can someone so strong be taken down to this level?

"Simple, I was trapped in the Gedo for millions if not billions of years. Anyway down to business." He sat up much to the dismay of the many medics around him. But he just raised one boney hand silencing them.

"I have a question, what exactly you are, my medics complained of issues with working on your body. Their Chakra was blocked when they tried to heal you?"

The others gave her an inquisitive stare, blocking chakra wasn't unheard of but to completely block was a new one.

"The Nanites; small microscopic machines are what's doing it, they see this, chakra I believed you called it? As a foreign being and is refusing to allow it entrance into my body. Also I'm sure you noticed the scars right?"

Now that they think about it, all over his body there're lighter streaks of white on his fur, and there are a lot of them too.

"Multiple cybernetic and biological enhancement surgeries, the goal of these were to help create the perfect weapon against the Chimeras. It was a complete success, but we lost due to the ability of their reproductive systems. They breed just like rabbits, but from my studies they die in just five years of birth unless they are a Hive-mind." He took a short breath.

"A Hive-mind is a very powerful creature hence the formation of God Squad. This unit operates completely separated from the military considering it consisted of only four but the four most powerful creatures on the planet. In response from this new unrivaled treat, the chimeras created their own weapon, however they didn't know that only two people had the abilities to accommodate these enhancements, one being me, who was already enhanced…the other… I'd prefer not to talk about it.

"So, you're telling me that you're what a robot?" Asked Tsunade snorting in disbelief. That ended quickly by the ominous aura that surrounded his body.

"NO NEVER CALL ME THAT!" He yelled, all ten tails shot up in a defensive stance around his body, his eyes changed into battle mode.

**(For anyone wondering his 'Battle Mode' eyes are a combination of the sharringan and Rinnegan.)**

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT, UNLIKE A MACHINE I HAVE EMOTIONS I-" Before he could continue his rant he stopped, eyes returning to everything seem to slow down as he spoke his next words.

"I still have my humanity or what at least left of it. I'm not a robot, please don't say things like that, it really hurts me emotionally…. Any others?" he asked, the tails now retracting back into one.

"Fuck it, if I don't I'll die." Before anyone could ask his body started glowing bright red, before going back to normal.

"What the?" spoke Naruto, before him laid a perfectly healthy body whose' was asleep?

"I think we should leave, agreed" spoke Kurama his eyes were looking into Narutos' pleadingly.

Everyone sighed then left, leaving the sleeping monster to get some rest.

**One week later**

**Location: **** Hidden Leaf Village**

_After the fourth great shinobi war, the Ten Tails known as control was transported (Under HEAVY guard) to Konoha. All the Kages bar the Kazekage left to attend their respective villages, also the Biju have remained as a personal protection force for the healing Ten Tails, as they have many questions to ask. All information on the Kyuubi attack has been revealed considering the previous Kages have returned and many noticed how Minato addressed Naruto as 'Son'. It may or may not have something to do with Kushina beating the living shit out of the people who nearly killed her son. Let it be said that all the Kages of Konoha living or dead were crying at the paperwork they received._

_As for the Ten Tails his condition has remained the same, apparently he used some technique to completely restore his health but put him in a coma. It seems that his body is still rejecting an types of chakra from his body but for some reason the nurses and doctors have spoken but not really complained about some anomalies that have accrued around him. Further information about him is also been impossible to find considering that Kushina only saw a very small amount of his memory and the only other being who knows is the one in question._

Tsunade was currently sitting at a massive table holding the other Kages, all of them. As she was reading the report in front of her, her eyes widened greatly at what she was seeing.

"Are you sure this is accurate, sure?" Her voice slightly trembled

"Yes" spoke the Rikage he voice sounding tired. "From what our scouts have said, it's coming here and will arrive in less than five hours."

"Is there nothing we can do?" she said cradling her head in her hands.

"We even tried our technique we used on the Gedo Ten Tails, it instantly collapsed and those things took no damage. It seems that something is protecting them from chakra but even worse is they apparently nullified the chakra itself." Sinju said arms crossed.

"What are the losses at." This time it was Kushina and Naruto who spoke.

"Surprising none, they just nullify or block any attack aimed at them." Spoke Orochimaru. Don't ask why he's a good guy all the sudden…..he just is no one not even Sasuke knows.

"Why are they coming here then?" Asked the Rikage.

"It should be obvious I mean they do have that strange marking on it, and abilities and numbers that we couldn't even fathom." Yelled Sakura throwing a picture of one of the enemy units on the table.

In the middle of the table, it should a massive swarm of flying metal objects; each adoring a Massive UN symbol on it. That's when Sasuke spoke for the first time.

"They're her for him."

**Well everyone hope you enjoyed chapter three re-written.**

**Anyway please leave reviews on the story, or even if the chapter is better.**

**Bye and thank for reading The Lost One see ya next time!**


End file.
